baltotrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosy's Parents
Rosy's Parents are minor characters in the original ''Balto'' movie. They are the mother and father of Rosy. Appearance Rosy's father is a man with reddish brown hair and facial hair. Rosy's mother is a woman with short black hair. Character Summary Rosy's parents are minor characters in the Balto films. They are the mother and father of Rosy and owners of Jenna. As a gift, they give their sled race-loving daughter a child-sized sled and a musher's hat. Rosy's father believes that Balto is dangerous and doesn't let Rosy near him. When Rosy catches diphtheria, they are anxious and hopeful that the team will make it back in time with the medicine. When Balto leads them home, Rosy's father changes his mind about Balto and lets him see Rosy. They are overjoyed and relieved that their daughter has been saved. Movie Appearances and Storyline Balto Rosy's parents first appear in the Carpenter's Shop when they're surprising her with the sled. Her father tells her that she can open her eyes now, and the couple watches, smiling as Rosy excitedly inspects the sled. Rosy's father laughs as Rosy exclaims that she loves it and proceeds to harness Jenna to the sled. Rosy exclaims "Mush!", and Rosy's mother takes a musher's hat out of her coat and places it on Rosy's small head, saying that she'll need this. Rosy is happy and hops on her sled with Jenna. The couple laughs as she leaves the shop, and Rosy's father tells Mr. Johansson that the sled looks beautiful, while Rosy's mother adds that they're very grateful. As Rosy's father pays the carpenter, Rosy runs in and hugs her parents, repeatedly thanking them. Rosy runs outside and calls to them to watch her, and Rosy's mother says they're coming. They watch her and Jenna on the sled from the doorway of the shop, and Rosy's father puts his arm around her mother, joking that they should have gotten her the dollhouse, while she puts her hand on his chest. As Rosy runs by, Rosy's mother jokes that Rosy will learn to like it, then kisses his cheek. After the sled race, Rosy's father is seen standing a little ways away from Rosy and Jenna, seemingly looking at something beyond the crowd on the sidelines. When he sees Rosy trying to put her sled harness on Balto, Rosy's father runs over and pulls her away from him, kicking snow at Balto as he yells at her to stay away from him. As Balto sadly turns away, her father gently tells Rosy that he might bite her because he's part wolf. Rosy sadly says that he hurt Balto's feelings, but Rosy's father picks up her sled and tells her to come, taking her hand, and she reluctantly follows. Rosy's parents are seen again when Balto runs into Jenna outside the ally. They are walking by, Rosy holding her father's hand. Rosy's father calls to Jenna, and Rosy happily calls her to come while her parents smile at her. When Balto disappears, Jenna sniffs around for him, but Rosy's father calls her again, and she hurries in their direction. Rosy's parents are at the hospital with Rosy that night. When Rosy runs outside to see Jenna, her father hurries outside and puts her coat around her, urging her to come inside, adding that the doctor is waiting. Jenna looks in the window of a room and sees Rosy's parents standing, watching the doctor examine Rosy. Rosy's father is biting his nails, while her mother looks uneasy. When Balto and Jenna sneak under the hospital to find out what's wrong, Rosy's father follows the doctor into his office, asking about Rosy's condition. The doctor reveals that she has diphtheria. Shortly afterwards, Rosy's father walks around the side of the hospital with a lantern, following a noise he heard. He appears with The Butcher and catches Balto, Steele, and Jenna, and believes that Balto broke into the meat locker. He kicks snow at Balto and yells at him to get out of here, calling him a thief. Balto runs away, and Jenna starts after him, but Rosy's father grabs her bandanna and says "let's go home". Just before Steele's Team leaves to get the antitoxin, Rosy's parents are watching from the window with their daughter, sad and anxious. Rosy whines and looks up at her father. Later on in the hospital, Rosy's father asks the doctor to allow Jenna into the room with Rosy. The doctor allows it, and Rosy's father opens the door. Rosy's mother is carrying Jenna and places her on the ground. The dog hurries over to Rosy. Later, Rosy's mother is looking out the window of the hospital when The Telegrapher turns off the light of the lantern symbolizing hope for the children. She covers her face in horror and sadly turns to Rosy's father, who holds her as they look at Rosy. The Doctor looks at them sadly as he feels Rosy's head. Just before Balto returns with the medicine, Rosy's mother is sitting in a chair by Rosy's bed with her hand on her cheek, looking sad. Rosy's father is laying asleep with his head in her lap as she strokes his back. A Nurse offers her a drink, and Rosy's mother takes it and thanks her, taking a sip. They look at each other sadly before turning to Rosy. When Jenna hears Balto howling, she barks to alert Rosy's parents, who race to the window, overjoyed that the team made it. When Balto arrives, Rosy's father pets his head and tells him that there's someone who wants to see him, gesturing for him to follow. Balto hesitantly follows him into the hospital. Rosy wakes up and smiles at her mother, saying "Mommy?", and her parents hug her, overjoyed and relieved. Rosy's parents smile as Balto brings Rosy her hat. Balto 2: Wolf Quest Rosy's parents are seen for a brief moment in the movie. On the day Balto and Jenna's pups are to be adopted, they are standing behind the Pup's Crate with Jenna, though they are not seen again throughout Taking You Home. Balto 3: Wings of Change Rosy's mother is seen for a moment during the opening song, Everything Flies. She seemingly has just put Rosy to bed and turns off the light in Rosy's room before closing the door, smiling at her daughter. Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, Wolf Quest Screenshots, and Wings of Change Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots Balto father1.png father2.png father3.png father4.png father5.png father6.png father7.png father8.png father9.png father10.png father11.png father12.png father13.png father14.png father15.png father16.png father17.png father18.png father19.png father20.png father21.png father22.png father23.png father24.png father25.png father26.png father27.png father28.png father29.png father30.png father31.png father32.png father33.png father34.png father35.png father36.png father37.png father38.png father39.png father40.png Balto 2: Wolf Quest father41.png Balto 3: Wings of Change father42.png father43.png father44.png Trivia * Sandra Dickinson is also the voice actor for Dixie and Sylvie. Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Humans